Don't Leave Me This Way
Don't Leave Me This Way '''is a song written by Kenneth Gamble , Leon Huff and Cary Gilbert . After Harold Melvin had recorded with his Blue Notes, followed by a number of artists, whether or not their number as single shots. The song was in the execution of Thelma Houston an anthem status in the fight against AIDS , the emphasis lay something else, ''Don't Leave Me '''This Way.'' Content * 1 Harold Melvin ** 1.1 Radio 2 Top 2000 * 2 Thelma Houston ** 2.1 Hitnotering *** 2.1.1 Dutch Top 40 *** 2.1.2 Dutch Thunderous 30 *** 2.1.3 Belgian BRT Top 30 *** 2.1.4 Flemish Ultratop 30 *** 2.1.5 Radio 2 Top 2000 * 3 The Communards ** 3.1 Hitnotering *** 3.1.1 Dutch Top 40 *** 3.1.2 Dutch Mega Top 50 *** 3.1.3 Belgian BRT Top 30 *** 3.1.4 Flemish Ultratop 50 *** 3.1.5 Radio 2 Top 2000 * 4 Gerard Joling Harold Melvin The song appeared on the studio album Wake up everybody 1975, but was not initially on single cast. When the song but in 1977 it had success in the UK in the version like with Thelma Houston's , implementation of Harold Melvin was eventually released. Made it only the Billboard Disco list in 1975, in 1977 it took ten weeks in fourth place in the British charts. Lead singer was Teddy Pendergrass . Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Thelma Houston |- | colspan="3" |'Sequence on ''Anyway you like it' |- | colspan="3" | |- | colspan="3" | |} The plan was that Diana Ross would record the song as a successor for her hit ''Love hangover . Instead, it was chosen for Thelma Houston . But the song was on course to maintain the non-single status, until in Boston public of clubs still some saw in the song. Motown Records brought it out and did not regret it. The song was a hit in many countries, with the Billboard Hot 100 in first place. In some lists the song came in a remix back with a re-release in 1995. Hitnotering Dutch Top 40 Dutch Thunderous 30 [ edit ] Belgian BRT Top 30 [ edit ] Flemish Ultratop 30 [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] The Communards |- | colspan="3" |'Order by ''Communards''' |- | colspan="3" | |- | colspan="3" | |} The biggest successes took The Communards with this number. Jimmy Somerville sang along with Sarah Jane Morris in the European charts. The catchy dance video will that contributed successfully. Hitnotering The picture scored only moderately in the United States. Dutch Top 40 It reached the first place of the tipparade and thus it was alarm disk . Dutch Mega Top 50 Belgian BRT Top 30 Flemish Ultratop 50 Radio 2 Top 2000 Gerard Joling [ edit ] |- | colspan="3" | |} A Dutch contribution to the royalties came from Gerard Joling . In 2004 he had a modest hit. It only took the Single Top 100 with a poor 45th place (4 weeks listing). Category:Single 1975 Category:Single 1976 Category:Single 1986 Category:Alarm Disc Category:Single 2004 Category:Number of Gerard Joling